


吸血鬼捡到一只蝙蝠

by MrSandthatsheep



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Nosferatu in Love (2014), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandthatsheep/pseuds/MrSandthatsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>先介绍一下 Nosferatu是马强在Nosferatu in love这个短片里扮演的角色 他其实扮演的是一个演Nosferatu的演员 这里设定是吸血鬼</p>
    </blockquote>





	吸血鬼捡到一只蝙蝠

**Author's Note:**

> 先介绍一下 Nosferatu是马强在Nosferatu in love这个短片里扮演的角色 他其实扮演的是一个演Nosferatu的演员 这里设定是吸血鬼

1.

Nosferatu困的要死，但是边上有一只在吵吵闹闹说着各种“你不能这样不能那样”的蝙蝠Q。他来Nosferatu的地下室已经一周了，不停地叨叨着吸血鬼的各种坏习惯。合上棺材只会让他吵的更厉害，他甚至会飞过来撞棺材盖儿。  
吸血鬼一直默不作声，反正他的黑眼圈也已经不能更重了。最后忍无可忍地伸手捉住蝙蝠塞进嘴里含着。Q在嘴里“噗叽！噗叽！”地叫。

他为什么要叫这只蝙蝠为Q呢。那天晚上他出门觅食，吸了一个短金发蓝眼睛人类*的血，他边走还边打电话，嘴里喊着Q啊什么的。这个字母就窜进了他脑海里，之后顺口就这么说出来了。

Nosferatu一族在吸血鬼里也算人数少的，他已经好几百年没和其他同类在一起了。因为怪异的外表他们远远地躲开其他同类，但是总是会被找麻烦。这个少年前段时间闯进他的地下室，怎样也不说是为什么。Nosferatu把他绑在古董椅子上，连他的名字都没问出来。最后Nosferatu熬了一锅吐真剂，强行给他喂下。  
“你不喝我就嘴对嘴地喂了！”聒噪的少年突然停了下来，然后不可置信地看着他。  
“你不会捏着我的脸强灌下去吗！” Nosferatu本来只是想吓吓他好让他自己喝下去的，忘记了他可以强迫他这件事。  
意识到自己说错话的少年想闭上嘴已经来不及了，Nosferatu尖尖的手指伸过来捏住了他的脸。  
“呜嗷嗷——！”这吐真剂比放了500年的鸡血还难喝！不要问他为什么知道！  
‘噗啾’的一声，他变成一只蝙蝠了。  
Nosferatu挠挠光头看着手里的配方，哦，他拿错单子了。擦擦纸上的污垢，那张貌似是变形剂。变成蝙蝠的少年气的叽叽喳喳地往他脑袋上撞。

2.

万圣节。  
Merlin扮成了吸血鬼，脸涂的煞白，两个眼窝黑漆漆的。Q穿了一身蝙蝠装。  
“快看！那个人类和你长得好像！哈哈哈特别是光头和鼻子！”  
“他那只蝙蝠倒是很安静！”

“我们为什么要做这种事？”  
“Kingsman偶尔也会接受公益任务，包括了节日的慈善活动。”他们要去给孤儿院的孩子们发糖果。  
“那我为什么要跟着你来？”Q第一万次地挠了挠后背，这个蝙蝠装痒死了。  
“我的形象会吓到小朋友的，你就可爱多了。”Merlin提着一大袋糖果，前面就是Kingsman长期赞助着的孤儿院之一。  
“快跟上来。”  
你就可爱多了！Q听了不知道是该脸红还是把糖果砸向Merlin，还好天色已经暗了。

一个晚上之后筋疲力尽的Q被Merlin拖回了Kingsman的休息室。  
“下一次请一定不要再带上我了……”Q趴在沙发上看着Merlin拿出他在Kingsman的专用杯，然后把茶叶放进去。  
“Eggsy复活节还要扮成蛋呢，Harry亲手给他缝的，上面还有缎带和蝴蝶结。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！！！”想象Eggsy扮成个蛋！Q笑的在沙发上打滚。  
“哦，那请千万要带上我！”Q不想错过Eggsy满脸黑线的样子。  
不过到时候他就笑不出来了，因为Merlin给他也缝了件蛋装。

3.

Merlin捡到了蝙蝠Q，而Nosferatu遇到了人类Q。  
Merlin苦恼地望着蝙蝠Q叽叽叽地满屋子乱飞，飞的太快他抓也抓不住。他觉得让蝙蝠飞出去似乎不太好，而且他还有点担心小东西那受伤的翅膀。

Nosferatu无奈地看着一直惊恐地缩在角落里的Q。他今晚已经吃饱了，他的蝙蝠不见了，在马路上乱逛的时候看到了Q，就把他带回来了。

Q从Merlin家出来，走的好好的，突然‘咻’地被拎到了半空中。抬起头看到个和Merlin长的好像的尖牙怪物，吓的连尖叫都忘记了。

“吱吱！”蝙蝠终于撞到天花板掉下来了，Merlin过去把他从地毯上捡了起来，放在了Q的杯子里。明天再去买一个新的吧。

“啊啊啊——不要过来！”Q终于找回了自己的声音，和Merlin有点相似的吸血鬼把他逼到了角落里。Nosferatu被Q的笔电砸到了光头。  
这个受惊了的人类开始用手边和身上一切东西砸他，一边伴随着各种尖叫。  
“我不会伤害你，请别——哎呦！尖叫，也请——嗷！别扔东西了！”  
最后丢完一切可丢的东西后，Q仍在高语速地尖叫着Nosferatu听不懂的东西，大概是什么人类流行语？  
天哪，真和他那只蝙蝠一样吵闹。  
Nosferatu看了看十分投入一点也没打算理他的Q，打了个哈欠。差不多快到白天了。他爬进棺材里，盖好盖子。恩，这棺材的隔音还是不错的，几百年了都还是那么好用，不愧是当初他花重金订购的。  
最好他醒来以后这个人类已经自己走了，希望他顺便能把门也带上。  
吸血鬼又打了个哈欠，明天得继续寻找他的蝙蝠。

4.

“你昨天跑到哪里去了。”  
一回来蝙蝠Q就跑去存粮那里吸了个够，然后肚皮鼓鼓满足地躺在Nosferatu光头上。  
“嗝儿——”好吧，看来昨天一天他都没进食。  
蝙蝠的翅膀被包的好好的，Merlin相当仔细地照顾了他。Nosferatu把他从头上拽下来，摊在手心里查看。  
蝙蝠被他看的不好意思起来。  
“你看什么？”他不高兴地说。  
“说起来，你这是全裸着飞了一大圈吧。” Nosferatu指指后面Q变成蝙蝠时掉下来的一堆衣服。  
“流氓！”Q飞起来拍打光头。Nosferatu不得不在之后给他缝了件针脚歪歪斜斜的小衣服，用他自己袍子上扯下来的布。  
“好了，好了，我要睡觉了。” Q觉得Nosferatu睡的也太多了，古老的吸血鬼通常比他们这些新生代要更喜欢睡眠。  
Q在他合上棺材之前‘嗖’地飞进来，挨着Nosferatu的肩膀躺着。  
一会后Nosferatu觉得有点尴尬，他还从来没和别人一起分享过棺材。  
为了避免尴尬，他觉得聊一聊比较好。  
“Q，你的原名其实是什么？”  
蝙蝠在他肩膀上挪了挪，然后不情愿地小声说了一句。  
Nosferatu敏锐的听力捕捉到了那个单词——Paddington。  
“我那无聊的创造者在Paddington发现了我。”  
“这不是挺好的么？” Nosferatu虽然不知道这是一个火车站的名字，但他觉得也挺好听的。  
“可是后来又有一部蠢兮兮的小熊电影也叫Paddington！”那熊还挺可爱的，电影也不错。不过后来他们家的人还有他的朋友们都叫他‘litter bear’，他可是一个很酷的吸血鬼，不是什么软绵绵喜欢橘子酱的小熊！  
“电影吗，我还挺想看的，我们明天去弄几部来看看吧。”  
“只要不是Paddington……”

几年前Merlin在看电视，切台时一闪而过一个熟悉的声音。一部电影的预告片，里面小熊的声音如此熟悉。  
“你为什么会去给一部电影配音？”  
Q显然没想到他会问这个问题。  
“只是还007人情而已。”他支支吾吾地不肯说。  
电影上映后Merlin不仅让他陪着去看了电影，还买了DVD回来。  
更糟糕的是，从此以后在他们私密的时候，他会喊他Paddington——My Little Bear.  
羞的他把脸给捂住了。  
不过其实Q还是挺喜欢Merlin这么叫他的。

*（有没有看出管工叔又躺枪啦【。）

5.

伦敦！  
热的要炸毛了，如果Merlin有毛可以炸的话。  
“为什么我这个内勤要和你们外勤一起出任务？”   
“Arthur不是说了吗，互换位置能够更好地为对方思考，有利于任务的优化。” Harry在音频里说着，语调之欢快，Merlin都能想象出他坐在自己的办公桌上翘着腿吃零食。  
“要是我回来在桌子上发现一粒薯片渣你就完了！”Harry老师不为人知的小秘密——喜欢膨化食品。  
“No，亲爱的魔法师，我没在吃薯片。我刚点的柳橙汁水果酸奶布丁双层豪华皇家冰欺凌送到了，唔，美味极了。我可以给你留点，如果你回来的早还没融化的话。”  
“你——还是人吗？”开玩笑的，其实Harry很紧张地盯着屏幕。  
Merlin觉得往他脑袋上打一个蛋不用几秒就能熟成荷包蛋了。  
“我想我需要Eggsy。”  
“怎么了？出什么问题了吗？”Harry在椅子上挺直腰。  
“我用荷包蛋来回报你的冰欺凌。”Merlin咬牙切齿地说。

有东西掉下来了，掉在了Merlin的光头上。  
那东西被烫的‘吱——！’地跳了起来。  
“又是你呀，翅膀已经好了？”是上次那只蝙蝠，Merlin能够认出来因为蝙蝠脑袋上不同寻常地有一堆卷毛。  
看起来已经热晕了。摊在Merlin的手掌上，一只小脚抽抽地动了几下。  
Merlin在任务回来后收到了Harry的豪华冰欺凌大礼包，然后不小心吃到脸颊上了。Eggsy笑了起来，说要用冰欺凌丢他。  
“我很怀疑你丢不丢的中。”Merlin舔了舔嘴，做出一个防御的动作。  
Eggsy跃跃欲试，把冰欺凌一丢。Merlin一个敏捷地闪了过去，冰欺凌正好丢在了刚走进来的Harry身上，他才去Arthur办公室交完报告。  
于是Eggsy当天最后看到的景象是Harry飞过来的拳头。

6.

以前Q和Merlin还没在一起的时候，他一直想要拥有Merlin的什么东西，一张手写的草稿纸都好。但是即使是圣诞节，Merlin都是发电子邮件作贺卡给他。  
他们见面又那么少，几乎每一次都匆匆忙忙，或是约在外面。  
最后Q按他记忆中的那样，买了一块Merlin用的绿色的板子。只是那种用来夹纸的普通板子。  
“Q，按这上面写的帮我编一套程序吧。”心满意足的Q学着Merlin的口气自言自语，他洋洋得意好像这真的是Merlin的板子。  
“快拿着。”他抬高下巴，想象Merlin会是这样高傲地把板子递给他。没有注意到Merlin并不会这样，这么做更像是他本人一些。  
在空无一人的会议室里这么自导自演，太过入迷差点让他高兴的乱窜起来。  
“你在这里做什么？”Bond打开门，看到Q奇怪的举动。  
“你怎么都不敲门的！”Q几乎是尖叫着把什么东西藏到怀里背过身去。

Q闷闷不乐地在定期MI6（八卦）交流会——也就是午餐时吐槽他想要一个纪念品。Eve问那个纪念品是不是属于他在意的人的。Q支支吾吾的。Eve说你可以偷偷拿一根他的头发啊“噗咳咳咳......”边上知道真相的Bond笑到差点呛到。

7.

“魔法什么时候消失？”蝙蝠从Merlin那边飞回来，蹲到Nosferatu头上。  
Nosferatu把他抓下来，放到一个迷你椅子上，就是那种芭比娃娃的椅子。  
“卧槽，你哪儿弄来的这么粉的一坨？”这个椅子边上镶着一圈蕾丝，最上面有一个缎带蝴蝶结，全部都是粉红色的，连上面软软的垫子和底下的凳脚都是。  
“坐好了。”吸血鬼居高临下地看着蝙蝠，他觉得既然Q要住在这儿，就得遵守他的规矩。他们一族虽然已经基本凋零在了伦敦的浓雾中，但他不会忘记自己曾是族长这件事，他现在要拿出威严了。  
大概是被他这样子镇住了，蝙蝠不安地扭了扭，然后把两个小脚缩起来，整个都安安稳稳地团在椅子里。  
“首先有件事我们得说好。”这椅子挺舒服的其实，Q小幅度地在上面颠了颠。  
“你不能说消失就消失，说出现就出现。”今天晚上Nosferatu醒来的时候下意识地往肩膀上摸去，但是蝙蝠不在那儿。  
他慌慌张张地坐起来，脑袋‘咚’地撞在棺材板儿上，他忘记自己还睡在棺材里面。  
“要是日出了你来不及飞回来怎么办？”  
“那个……”  
“日光照着可疼了，你不怕？”  
“其实我……”  
“有一次我被一个人类捉住，他把我关在白天能够照射到一半的地下室里*然后……”  
“变成蝙蝠就没问题！”Q大声地吱吱。  
“你，说什么？”  
“好像蝙蝠的形态是可以在阳光下暴露的，啊，我都好久没有在白天出去了，你知不知道现在外面已经……”  
蝙蝠还在唠唠叨叨外面有多好，Nosferatu跌进椅子里不可自控地抖了起来。  
他也并非天生天生就是吸血鬼，阳光和白日在他漫长的记忆里已经全部化为了阴影与鲜血。  
“……那个人类还给我吃冰欺凌，好像蝙蝠还能吃除了血以外的东西哦。”  
Nosferatu‘呼啦’站起来，袍子翻滚的像一个头发油腻腻的巫师。他快步地跑到坩埚边上，里面早就一滴液体都不剩了。他又翻翻柜子，蝙蝠好奇地看着他跑到这边又跑到那边，连棺材缝儿都不放过。最后无奈地坐回椅子里，嘴里在说着些什么。  
“我们需要去弄些变形剂的材料。”蝙蝠突然就明白他在打什么主意了。  
“你傻吗，做蝙蝠有什么好。”

晚一点的时候他再问Nosferatu椅子哪里来的，吸血鬼脸红了。

8.

这不算是历史上007遭遇过的最危险的任务，不过一定是最倒霉的一次。  
他沿着走廊向Q部门走过去，他是去归还道具的。由于任务过于简单，Q甚至都没有给他指导，也就是说，关于007到底遭遇了什么，他完全不知情。  
走廊上路过的MI6工作人员忙不迭地躲避着Bond，好像他是什么炸弹一样。  
“……这部分还要修改，哦，007你回来了，这是什么鬼？”Bond全身的西装都变成一缕一缕的挂在他身上，白色的衬衫上满是淤泥。他视而不见Q的问题，走了几步，把空了的枪丢在桌子上，左脚丢了一只鞋。  
他看起来真的是狼狈极了，要不是他弄脏了Q的桌子他大概会笑出来的。  
“你为什么会带着一只猫？”Bond盯了他几秒，嘴唇抽搐了一下。  
“顺路捡的。”刚才场面太过混乱，007逃命都来不及，一个不小心顺手抄了一只猫都没注意到。  
他把泥团一样的猫塞进Q怀里，Q的表情看起来就像要尖叫了，整个Q都缩住不动了。  
这让他稍微开心了一点。

007捡回来的那只猫趴在Q电脑边上打呼噜，Q看看它光秃秃的脑门，若有所思地点点头。  
洗干净之后Q发现这猫身上有好几处秃毛了，最好笑的是脑袋顶上也光秃秃的，就像……就像……哈哈。Q又忍不住笑了起来。  
（后来那猫伸懒腰，4个猫腿长的吓死人了。）

9.

在一次联合任务中，Merlin打算牺牲自己，那种数字化的炸弹除了他谁也搞不定。  
Q赶来的时候Merlin已经把门关上了。  
“Merlin！Merlin！把门打开！”Q疯狂地拍着门，双手通红顾不上疼痛，钢铁的大门却纹丝不动。  
“一定还有其他办法的！Merlin！开门……”时间差不多到了，他不敢想象里面会是什么场景。  
Q几乎伏在地上，拳头虚软无力地捏了起来，他浑身抖的像一片落叶。  
“求你了，Merlin。我发誓，发誓……以后不管是不是任务，永远也不会和你顶嘴了，你想怎么做都可以……我求你了……”  
他哭的那么凄惨，周围谁也不忍心上前说任何一句，包括Merlin。  
咦？等等——Merlin？  
Q还在哭，Merlin走过去在他边上蹲下来，他没有注意到还在絮絮叨叨一些诸如他以前太任性啦，他不好好合作啦，他故意惹Merlin生气啦，什么什么的。  
“只要，只要——？”他还哭个不停，但眼角余光已经注意到了自己边上突然冒出来的光头。  
“Q，炸弹已经拆除了，门刚才关的太用力了，我只好从窗子出来了。”Merlin笑眯眯地说，欣赏着Q突然变得像只被踩了尾巴的猫。  
“我……”  
‘啪’Q伸手拍住Merlin的脸，左右扯了扯然后悻悻地收回手瘫坐在地上。  
全场包括M都偷偷用手机把这难得的一幕录了下来，晚一点的时候Q有的忙了。

10.

身为国企职员的MI6员工们大热天也穿着西装，这一天空调坏了。  
中午Q和007在外面草地上吃午饭，躲树荫下也一点用处都没有。他们愤愤地吐槽着Kingsman的员工待遇有多好。Bond一抬头就看到那边Kingsman成员响应新上任Arthur**的号召集体出来裸奔。  
Bond‘啪’地捂住了Q的眼睛。  
“干啥？”  
“你的Merlin老师在那边裸奔…”  
“哦哦哦光天化日真是道德败坏。”Q一边说一边从指缝里偷看。

其实跑不跑都是是自愿的，但是Harry和Merlin打赌。说输了的人要跑。  
“不如我也参加吧 赢了你们俩都要跑！”Arthur说。  
结果Arthur赢了，所以其实全员就只有Harry和Merlin。

*来自我写的Before I Go to Sleep+Nosferatu in Love Xover CP是：Mike/Nosferatu 当然是脸强拉郎你们懂的 http://tentaclenest.lofter.com/post/32c14d_739ef80 

**新上任的Arthur：我还没想好是谁，不过也可能就是个打酱油的原创人物，可以随便脑补吧。

 

TBC


End file.
